


Day One Hundred Six || Suburban Sprawl

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [106]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Hinata's not the type to break curfew. But when Sasuke asks for company on a late night walk, she decides to indulge him.





	Day One Hundred Six || Suburban Sprawl

_ Plink. _

_ Plink. _

_ Plinkplink. _

“Mmph…” Rolling over to lay on her back, Hinata drapes an arm over her eyes. What time is it...and what on earth is that noise?

_ Plink. _

Looking toward her window, dark brows furrow as she realizes that it’s...the glass? Watching, she seeks something gently  _ plink _ against it.

What the…?

Sitting up, she abandons her bed, inching along the wall to avoid being seen before peering out around the sill’s edge.

Across the rather small gap between their houses, Sasuke is sitting in his own window, throwing...something at hers. Squinting, she realizes it’s...coffee beans? Yeah, he’s got a can of coffee beans. What on earth is he doing?

Opening the pane, there’s a flinch as he throws one more, which bounces harmlessly against her middle. “...hey!” she whispers harshly. “What are you d-doing?”

“Waking you up.”

“Why?”

“I can’t sleep.”

Hinata gives an incredulous stare. 

“Go for a walk with me.”

“Sasuke, it’s -” a pause to glance to her floral-print clock. “It’s four am!”

“So?”

“So?! I -!” She heaves a curt breath through her nose. “I can’t just leave the house at four am!”

“You’re sixteen, you can do what you want.”

“N-no I can’t!”

“Come  _ on _ , Hinata. When was the last time you broke a rule?”

Cheeks puff in a pout. She can’t think of one.

“Exactly. Go. For. A. Walk. With. Me.”

“Oh...f-fine! But if we get caught, you kidnapped me.”

“Fair enough.”

Shutting her window, Hinata looks about her room. Never in all her years has she snuck out of the house. Down to the kitchen for a midnight snack, sure. But she’s never dared to break curfew, too terrified of whatever consequences her father might impose. Most rules in the Hyūga household are unspoken...because neither daughter (so far) has had any rebellious tendencies.

But with Sasuke back in her life, it seems that’s going to change for the elder.

Dressing in shorts, a tank, and a sweatshirt, she slips on sneakers and tiptoes her way downstairs. She takes leave by the back door, a spare key hidden nearby she can use to get back in. Goodness knows she’s not going to leave the house unlocked.

Hair tie in her mouth, she puts up long locks in a high tail before creeping around the side of the house. Any moment, she just  _ knows _ Hiashi is going to pop around a corner and start yelling at her, and wake up the whole neighborhood. But all she finds is Sasuke standing out front. He’s got a baggy pair of shorts of his own, and a tank...but no jacket.

“So...now what?”

“Now, we walk.”

“Um...where?”

“Wherever our feet take us.”

Expression still unsure, Hinata glances back home before trotting to catch up as Sasuke leads the way.

At least it’s not a school night.

“So how come you c-couldn’t sleep?”

“No real reason. It just happens some nights. I don’t get tired. Tried playing some games, but...nothing caught my attention. Too restless.”

“It’s still better to lie down and rest than nothing,” Hinata insists.

“I know. But I get tired of doing that. It’s nice to just...be out at night. It’s quiet. No one around. You can think. Or not think.”

Hinata hums, looking out ahead. “It... _ is _ sort of peaceful. I’ve never really been out at night.”

Around them, the suburb sprawls. A bit of a higher-class neighborhood, the houses have decent-sized yards and multi-car garages. There’s a park a ways down the road, and it’s there they start to head. 

“I go out a lot.”

“...so I’ve noticed.”

“Oh really?”

Hinata glaces away sheepishly. “...yeah. I mean, I’ve p-pulled some late nights for homework, and...I’d hear you leave. I always wondered where you’d go…”

“Just around. Clear my head. What, think I was out to cause trouble?”

Cheeks go pink. “N-no!”

“Well, that makes one person. I’ve had many a stern talking to from my aunt about it. She thought I was going out to get high or drink or...whatever.”

“...have you ever?”

“Nah. I like having my head clear.” Sasuke’s brows furrow ever so slightly. “...for a while, I was on meds after my parents died. They always made me feel...fuzzy. I hated it, so...I started refusing to take them. I don’t want anything else doing that to me again.”

“Were they...trying to sedate you?”

“No idea. Not that there was any need. I was listless as hell back then. Not like I was acting out or angry. All I knew was that I hated how they made me feel.”

Hinata shrinks in on herself a bit. “...I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.”

“No, but...I feel b-bad you went through that. All...of that.”

“...me too.” Sasuke gives her a glance. “...you don’t have to be so timid about it, Hinata. It’s been almost a decade now.”

“S-still -!”

“It’s fine.”

After a small pause, she looks away from him, gaze turned downward. “...I still think about my mom all the time. I...guess I just thought...”

“I think about them too. And it still hurts, in a way...but not like it used to. I can talk about it no problem.”

“...okay.”

Stepping into the park, they look the play equipment over. A huge multipurpose toy still dominates the center, with slides, stairs, rooms, and monkey bars. Swings, teeter-totters, and bouncy animals surrounding it in a fine bed of soft sand for any falling tykes.

The pair glance to each other, then grin. Taking off, they climb up into the center, each taking different routes before cresting the top.

“I beat you!”

“In your dreams, I was up here first.”

“No, I totally -”

“Shh!”

Putting a hand atop Hinata’s head, he ducks them both down. A police cruiser slowly rolls by, headlights cutting through the dark not illuminated by streetlights. She can hear her heart pounding in her ears, fear flared at the potential of being caught and marched home to face her father’s wrath. Nerves make her feel like she’s going to jump out of her skin at the thought.

And maybe a bit because he’s still touching her.

“...okay. I think they’re gone.” Peering up over the side, Sasuke stand upright. “We’re fine.”

“M-maybe we should head home…”

“But we just got here.”

“I-I don’t want to get in trouble!”

“We’re not gonna get in trouble. You just worry too much. Little goodie-two-shoes ‘nata.”

For the second time tonight, Hinata pouts.

“I just wanna sit for a while. Then we’ll head back. No one will ever know you were gone. I promise.”

They sit along an edge that leads to a wide slide, not really speaking. Just sitting and taking in the scenery. It surprises her how...different things look this time of night. It really  _ is _ peaceful. Like they’re the only two people on Earth. Part of her wants to just...keep walking. All the way into the city and its lights.

...but they’re a little young for that.

Glancing to him, Hinata watches Sasuke for a moment. Arms braced atop the bar atop their perch, he leans his chin atop them, looking lost in thought.

...he looks so different in this lighting. With this expression. So...unguarded.

“Something on my face?”

She startles. “Oh, n-no. I...I was just -”

“C’mon, I better get you home. Starting to feel tired, so...maybe I’ll sleep some.”

Blinking, Hinata nods.

With a grunt, Sasuke just...goes down the slide. “Coming?”

A bit embarrassed, she hesitates a moment before following. “I...can’t remember the last time I did that!”

“Well, now you do.”

The walk back is quiet, Sasuke’s hands in his pockets and Hinata’s hands woven behind her back. They reach Hinata’s house first.

“Got a way in?”

“Yeah, I know where the spare key is.”

“All right...g’night.”

“Goodnight, Sasuke. Hope you get some sleep.”

Already leaving, he lifts a hand in acknowledgement.

Unlocking the rear door, Hinata stashes the key back and tiptoes in. The house is quiet and dark, and she makes it to her room unnoticed.

She...honestly expected to get caught.

Dressing back down to get back into bed, she peeks through her window one more time. Sasuke’s light’s on, but soon flickers off.

A small smile graces her face before crawling into bed.

...maybe she’ll do that again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> Another wee sequel to day sixty-three: more random fluff, lol
> 
> I've never really lived in a suburban - or urban - setting. Mostly I've lived out in the country, or in teeny tiny farming towns. So I never really had a chance to do this sort of thing when I was a whippersnapper. Kinda sad I never got to, so maybe I'll live a bit vicariously through Hinata for this one x3
> 
> But yeah, that's all for tonight - I'm sleepy~ Thanks for reading!


End file.
